


A True Nightmare

by Oslachter



Category: DTTWT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dttwt - Freeform, I dont know how to tag, Illumina is mentioned in like 1 or 2 chapters, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, Swearing, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oslachter/pseuds/Oslachter
Summary: This story is inspired by the comments section of the youtube remix song, "Versus Nightmare - Minecraft Dream Boss Battle Theme" by Late Night Team.The hunters had never encountered a foe quite like this one. As the cities best trained assassins, they had come across and defeated some increadibly strong opponents on their own. This one... this one was different somehow. The mission: stop the masked man, called "Dream" by some, from getting to the end and killing the ender dragon. George, one of the best assassins in the city accepted without even thinking. He was the one to take out Technoblade and to end his win streak, what was one more. However, once George had an encounter and initiated a 1v1 with this "Dream" he would have been killed, had Dream not spared his life. And as such, George enlisted help of the 2 other best assassins in the city, Sapnap and BadBoyHalo, to help guarantee his victory. However, this was not the result he had in mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. The Beginning of A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a youtube remix theme called Versus Nightmare - Minecraft Dream Boss Battle Theme. I listened to it a lot while I was writing so here's to hoping the story turned out as good as I think.

The morning of July 15. The day the ender dragon would respawn for a glorious hero to go and fight. Everyone expected it to be Technoblade to kill the dragon, as he had done for the past 10 years. However, there was a man who intended to end the streak of the infamous Technoblade. This man is GeorgeNotFound. George has been training nonstop with the best assassin in the country to work up to this day. Every single day, only taking a break to sleep, eat, and use the facilities. Every other second, minute, hour was spent training. Even training in the realm of dreams, he never stopped. His teacher, Illumina, would try to get him to take breaks but George would not. He wanted to be the best and to turn the tides. 

_ Welp, today’s the day. _ George thought.  _ I hope I’ve done well. _

“Today’s the day, Georgie. You ready?” Illumina suddenly appeared carrying a very…  _ suspicious _ looking bag. 

“Ah, shit! You scared me” George flew back, landing on his butt. “Ready as I can be, teach. What- what’s in the bag?” George asked, slightly nervous for his own safety. Illumina was a great teacher, he didn’t doubt that. But it wasn’t unheard of for him to spring surprise attacks on George to test his reflexes. 

“You can relax this time, it’s nothing that will hurt you… unless you use it incorrectly.” Illumina chuckled lightly, giving George a hand up from where he sit on the floor. 

“Thanks. So… what is it then?” George, still on edge, took a half step back from where Illumina stood. 

“It’s… a good luck… gift? I’m not sure exactly what to call it… but let’s call it your graduation gift.” Illumina took the bag and passed it to George. 

George cautiously took the bag, and held it at an arms length in front of him to open it. What he saw inside, well, needless to say it definitely wasn’t what he was expecting. It was an enchanted diamond sword, specifically, the one that Illumina had on display in his office, the one that he used to defeat the wither. 

“Illumina I- I don’t know what to say. Are you sure you want to give this to  _ me _ of all people?” George gaped at the sword he now held.

“If you want to defeat Techno, you will definitely want it. He won’t give up easily, but this sword may help you to get him to a point of no return.” Illumina gave George a reassuring smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I know you can do it if you really try.”

“Thanks, that really helps to ease my nerves, you sound really, really, certain.” George said, giving Illumina a half glare while admiring the sword in his hands and testing the weight. It had a purple shine to it, from the enchantment. “What enchantment does it have? This doesn’t have the power a normal enchanted sword does.”

“It actually has a few enchantments, but I’ll leave those to you to find out. The power you’re feeling is from the highest level enchantment you can get,” Illumina walked over to the wall where a picture of the most precious thing to Illumina was hanging on the wall and he… pulled a key out of the painting? “This my friend, is for you. If you can find what it goes to, you can keep whatever lies behind the lock.”

“But… I’m colorblind!” George used his usual excuse to try and get help… It didn’t work.

“That has absolutely nothing to do with finding a lock. I do love that excuse of yours, however.” This got a small chuckle out of Illumina, this time it reached his eyes. Even though it didn’t work as George intended, it did help the situation. “You had better get going, or Techno will have already beaten the dragon. Now get going. You’ve got a lot of work to do!”

George decided he would give the key search a quick try, who knows, he may get something super useful. He decides to start with the one spot he thinks Illumina would hide something. In the bathroom cabinet, the last spot anyone would think to look. George put the key in the lock, turned the key and the door… didn’t open.

_ Damnit, I really thought it would be there.  _ George thought, sort of dissapointed. He decided to look in the next obvious place next, Illumina’s office. George tried the first lock, nothing. He tried the second lock, nothing. The third, fourth, fifth, nothing. The final lock, a tiny safe, is what George tried last. He put the key in the hole, turned it, and the door opened. Inside was, well, George wasn’t exactly sure  _ what _ it was exactly. It was a bottle of  _ something _ . He supposed that he would ask Illumina what it was and if he wouldn’t tell him he would just figure it out on his journey. 

“Hey Teach! I found it! Can you tell me what exactly it is?” George shouted, hoping Illumina could hear him.  _ I wonder where he went, I haven’t seen or heard from him since he gave me this key. _

“It’s a potion! It may help you when you head to the nether.” Illumina shouted from God knows where. 

_ Okay… it’ll help me in the nether. That helps as much as telling me dirt will help me start a farm. It could be anything. Regen, health, fire res, strength. I suppose I’ll have to find someone to help me figure out what it is on my way.  _

With that final thought, George walked to the door. 

“Bye Illumina! Thanks for all the help you’ve given me, I will make you proud!”

“I know you will, George. Make sure to remember me when you get all big and famous, ok?”

“That’s rich, coming from you,” George gave his instructor one last big smile and chuckled as he walked out the door. 

This was a dream come true for George. Little did he know it was the beginning of his worst nightmare. 


	2. The Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IN GEORGE'S POV

I’ve never been one for confusion, however, this potion confused me. It didn’t look like a normal potion. Normal potions were pink, red, purple, or blue. This one, however, was black with swirls of all the colors of other normal potions. It was actually kinda terrifying. It was like nothing I’ve ever seen before.

_ I need to find someone who can tell me what kind of potion this is and what it can do. _

Off in the distance, I see a little town. I started running toward it when I noticed, I heard footsteps behind me. I kept running, so as not to let them know I heard them but when I’m almost at the town I spin around, sword drawn. What I see surprises me. It’s a tiny white blob. It has no legs, so I am rather confused as to how I heard footsteps. I scan the surrounding forest, yet to no avail. No one is there. I sigh and continue running, the footsteps long gone. I get to the town only to see it’s been looted. However, I notice one person left, cowering among the hay bales. 

“Hiya! My name is George! Can you tell me what happened here?” I calmly and slowly walk toward the person, trying my best not to startle them. 

“I’m not sure what happened to be totally honest. I was just working on getting some wheat from the farm, and when I was on my way back there was a… man,” the townsperson said shaking, seemingly at the thought.

“What kind of man?” I questioned, wondering who would loot and pillage a town of people just trying to live their lives. 

“I- I don’t know. All I remember is he was wearing a long black cloak, and he had… he had a huge group of  _ something _ with him. It was unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” the person said, still shaking.

“Can you describe what these things were? And also, do you have a name or something I can call you by?” I asked, being careful with what I say, as to not upset this poor person anymore. 

“Um… you can call me Thomas. And I didn’t really get a good look at them, but they just kept shouting “BLOOD” over and over again.”

“Okay, well Thomas you’ve been super helpful. Thank you very much! Are the other people who live in this town still… alive?” I asked with a sense of caution, ready to change the subject if need be.

“Well, I’m pretty sure they didn’t die, but I’m not sure where they went…” Thomas told me with... regret? That was a little odd. 

“I’ve got to get going now, but I’ll be sure to tell the rest of your town to come on back if I find them,” I told Thomas, a little sympathy in my voice, trying to not make it seem like I was babying him. I know how bad that feels. 

I started walking away when Thomas grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him in shock, surprised that the kid who could barely speak a few moments before had worked up the guts to  _ grab _ his arm. This kid, who was still shaking had something important to say.

“Hey… um do you happen to have a potion on you? I’m my town’s ‘potion master’,” he said, throwing up air quotes as he said “potion master”. “I could take a look at it for you if you’d like.”

“That would actually be great! I had a mentor who trained me to beat the ender dragon and he gave it to me, but I haven’t been able to figure out what it is yet,” I handed the bottle over to him and his eyes widened in surprise. “Well? Can you tell me what it is? The suspense has been bugging me for my whole trip because I couldn’t figure out what it was!” I let out an exasperated sigh.

“W-Well its kinda hard t-to explain.... But I’ll try my best. This potion contains all the positive effects when drunk, but all the negative effects when splashed. You only need to brew the one potion because when you get it, it can be either a splash potion or a drinkable potion. So if you drink it, you will get regen, strength, speed, haste, an instant health boost, jump boost, resistance and fire resistance, water breathing, invisibility, and night vision. However, if you splash it, everyone hit with it will get slowness, mining fatigue, an instant health reduction, nausea, blindness, hunger, poison, and weakness. It can only be brewed by the most experienced potion masters which is why I was so shocked to see it.” Thomas handed the bottle back to me with shaky hands. 

_ Now I know why it will help me in the nether. I wonder if this guy also knows sword enchantments. _

“Hey, do you happen to know anything about enchantments? I have this sword here, but I’m not sure what enchantments it has on it, only that they are very strong. I can feel the energy radiating off of it and it seems to fill the cracks in my soul with this feeling of ecstasy. It’s hard to explain the feeling it gives off, but it’s something next to pure bliss.” I said, tossing my sword from hand to hand. 

“Sadly I cannot help with that. I failed enchantments in middle school. Sorry,” Thomas told me that with a look of sympathy in his eyes. I hated getting that look from people. It made me feel useless. 

“It’s fine,” I replied, a little sharper than I wanted as I saw Thomas flinch. “Sorry, I just hate being pitied. Anyways, I’ve got to get going if I want to kill the dragon before Techno. Thanks so much for your help, Thomas! I’ll be sure to remember you and your town on my journey.”

I waved goodbye and started jogging out of the town. As I got closer to the center of the town, I was getting a creepy feeling and once I got to the well in the very heart of the town, my body stopped. I was paralyzed from head to toe. I couldn’t move a muscle or talk. It was a miracle I was still able to breathe. I felt a chill run up my spine.

_ Shit. _ I thought.  _ I didn’t hear anyone, and I didn’t sense anyone’s presence. Was it a potion? No. I would have heard the bottle break. Was it Thomas? No, he hadn’t moved from the spot I left him in since I ran off. What is going on? Why can’t I move? _

“Nice little trick I’ve picked up, eh?” I heard a voice coming from… nowhere. It seemed to come from everywhere and yet, there was no one in sight. “I’ve been looking for you,  _ little hero _ ~. Heard you wanted to take down Technoblade and kill the dragon for yourself. Ain’t that  _ cute _ ~. Well,” a figure jumped down in front of me from God knows where, maybe he ender-pearled. “Lucky for you, I also want to put an end to that bastard’s reign of terror. Wanna team up? I’m great with close combat but I’m better at defense and strategy.”

I could do nothing but stare at him due to my body  _ STILL _ being paralyzed. 

“Oh shit, sorry. Sometimes I forget it paralyzes the  _ whole _ body. Hang on, I’ll let ya loose.” the figure started to say some words in a language I didn’t quite recognize. It sounded like Latin, but I knew it wasn't. “I should probably introduce myself, my name is Dream.”


	3. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's chapter 3. I can probably upload chapters 4 and 5 at the same rate, but then uploads will most likely slow down because I'm starting school. Make sure to leave some comments with your thoughts and suggestions and thanks for all the Kudos!! This one is in Dream's POV!

“Dream, eh? Well, welcome to the team, I suppose!” the stranger opened his arms to me, supposedly asking for a hug. 

“Thanks a bunch. What can I call you?” I asked, giving him the hug he was asking for.”

“Oh! My name is George. I’m kinda relieved that I met you, I was getting a little nervous to be fighting Technoblade on my own. What’s up with the mask? It’s a little odd to be wearing something that covers most of your face like that. Especially when it’s so hot out.”

_ I was worried about him asking this. Usually, I dodge the question but I feel like I can get away with lying to him. Just this once. Let’s hope he is as dense as the other two I met.  _

“Oh, I just don’t like people seeing my face is all. It isn’t something I’m overall proud of, just something that’s happened,” I reply, trying to keep my voice as level as possible. I don’t know how smart this guy is. He somehow managed to figure out I was following him in the forest...

“Oh, ok! That makes perfect sense to me!” George saying that made me practically deflate in relief. That excuse hasn’t worked for some people and it produced some… unsightly results. 

“Anyways, what’s the plan? Or do you have a plan?” I asked, grabbing my pack with my supplies.

“Well, I don’t have a plan yet… I was kinda-sorta just… winging it?” George kinda sunk into his shirt as he said it. 

_ What has this kid been through to feel guilty for him not having a plan? Shit, even my childhood wasn’t that hard. God, I guess I have to try and make him feel better. _

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I usually go into things blindly too. If I have a chance, I will make a plan. Sometimes it’s just too random so I am unable to make a plan,” I say, patting his back, as we’re still locked in the hug. 

“Thanks, it helps to hear that from someone. Especially someone at your level. You  _ HAVE _ to teach me that trick!” George says, his breaths being cut short, he was probably about to cry before I said something. 

“Of course. We can work on it on our way. Let's get going, we have lots of work to do if we want to defeat Techno and end his streak,” I say, finally breaking the hug. I use my thumb to wipe a tear off of George’s cheek that he missed. “Chin up, everything is ok. We’ll beat Techno and then all your hard work will have paid off.” 

George sniffs, I hate seeing him cry.  _ What is wrong with me? I just met this guy. I don’t even know him. How can I start treating him like a close family member if I don’t know anything about him? Damn, I’m getting soft.  _

“Let’s head-on, we’ve got to get some supplies,” George stands up, seemingly more determined than he was before. I can feel the confidence he now has, and I can’t help but hope it’s from what I said. 

We start walking and I immediately feel the presence of another person behind us. I start thinking of every possible outcome, and none of them are good. I decide to tell George what’s happening.

“George, get behind me when I say now. Don’t question it, just do it,” I whisper to George, trying to keep my gait as normal as possible. 

“Okay, is something wrong?” George asked me, keeping the same level of volume I used to speak to him. 

“I said don’t question it. So of course, the next thing you do is to question it,” I say quietly, followed by a chuckle, trying to convince our person entrailing us that we weren’t onto them. “Get ready, George.”

_ Who could be following us? What could they possibly want? Are they trying to join us like I was with George? Or do they have more sinister intentions? There are too many possibilities for me to try and narrow it down, and I can’t use my special power if I want to be able to defend George. Shit, this is one of the worst things that could happen.  _

“NOW!” I yelled, and I accidentally scared George. He must have been trying to listen for whatever was getting me nervous. They weren’t walking behind us, so he wouldn’t be able to hear anything anyway. 

I draw my sword as I spin around, one arm stuck out to make sure George was safe behind me. As I’m scanning around behind where we were facing just moments before, I feel someone behind me, and their energy frequency doesn’t match George’s. I whip around just in time to see someone drawing a sword right behind George. I jump in the way of the sword, blocking the sword’s path with my own. 

“George, RUN! Get somewhere else NOW!” I yelled, pushing the assailant's sword away with a shove. George seemed less than happy to oblige my request. 

“Dream I won’t leave you! I just met you, I can’t leave you to die now,” George drew his sword and got ready to swing.

“No, George, you don’t understand. They. Will. Kill. You. I need you to leave. At least go hide somewhere. I’ll find you when I finish this. Please? For me?” I am practically begging at this point. I can’t let George die, not when I’ve told myself I won’t let him die. “George,  _ please _ . Just go.”

George looked at me like he would someone who had just stabbed him, it seems like he was thinking about what I said. Admittedly, it took him longer than ideal to decide. “Don’t you die on me, I’ll never forgive myself if you do, and I’ll kill you if you die,” George ran off, finally accepting what would happen if he stayed. 

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what must come next. I have to win this, or George is as good as dead. This man is a tracker, he won’t give up until he finds George, so I need to stay alive to help protect him. 

“Well, well, well. We meet again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave some comments with suggestions and thoughts! I hope you enjoyed and be sure to go check out the theme on youtube. Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
